The Rise
by Ignelux
Summary: When a power hungry king teams up with Morgana to create a new kingdom to span across the lands, Arthur is captured and finds a young girl with more secrets than you could ever believe. OC, Many details changed but trying to stay true to the characters
1. Chapter 1

The figure strutted through the shadows hastily. He knew it was not long before he would rule all of the kingdoms for miles around. The woods were black except for the slight lighting provided by the moon. The fog had rolled in, it seemed to thrive in the gloom. He quickened his pace, excited to give the news to the enchantress who was his key to power.

After what felt like an eternity he finally saw the large crevice where he was more than eager to reach. He quickened his pace further nearly sprinting as he entered the dark room.

A voice echoed from the darkness, tenderly as though speaking to a lover.

'Achan? Is that you,' the voice cooed.

'Yes, lady Morgana,' He whispered back.

The enchantress lit several candles around the room, despite the light it only seemed to make the room seem more intimidating as the shadows danced around the walls.

'I trust you bring me joyous tidings,' Morgana declared.

'Yes,' Replied Achan 'The Queen, Guinevere, is dead,' He spoke, with ecstasy in his voice.

'This is wonderful news! Arthur will mourn the loss of his dear wife and Camelot will be weak, this is our chance!' She cried in rapture.

'Yes, we capture Arthur and his allies will surely fall! We will rule a land greater than has ever been seen before!' He cried.

'In one week we shall strike we will take Arthur to the camp with the rest of the tools we have procured,'

'Indeed my lady, we will rule will conquer with our army more powerful than has ever been seen!' He exclaimed.

'Yes, dear Achan, but for now you must go, we have much work to do! Camelot will fall and we must be there to give rise to a grander kingdom!' She cried out.

'I will prepare a force to capture Arthur, I assume you will return to the camp, that would be for the best after all' He said but he knew from the look of rage it was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes lit up and she threw him back into the wall. He whimpered softly.

'You do not decide what is for the best! I do, and you never 'assume' what I will be doing, I have far more power than you. I could destroy you in a moment,' She bellowed.

'I am sorry, Lady Morgana,' He cried feeling weak.

'Beg,' She whispered.

'What?' He questioned cautiously.

'Beg for my forgiveness,' She growled.

'Please Lady Morgana, I only wish to rule the greatest Kingdom by your side, I wish to help you succeed so together we can create a Kingdom to destroy all Kingdoms, please lady Morgana, I will never question you again, I serve you as you wish!' He moaned.

'Better,' She smiled. 'Now I will return to the camp, you go set up your force, we shall reconvene at first light in six days, be ready for the capture.' She smiled before extinguishing the flames and stalking off into the night.

King Achan picked himself up and dusted himself off. She had left him alone in the dark. He had never felt so weak then when he served her but he continued to do so in the hope that she would make their enemies feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2: A Successful Capture

Arthur sat alone staring out the window, his eyes blood shot and puffy. He had not spoken to anyone all day. He knew it was neither illness nor an accident, she was poisoned though he had no idea who by. He gasped and allowed himself the indulgence of tears. Now he realised tears were not a sign of weakness but merely of humanity.

A hand clasped around his mouth, he attempted to struggle but he was unconscious before he could escape. One of Achan's men carried him from the room, past Merlin who lay unconscious outside the door.

Arthur was thrown unceremoniously into a cart pulled by a horse to take him to the camp. At some point through the trip he awoke. Panicking, he attempted to jump out the window but was restrained by a guard who held him down.

'Release me you fool!' Bellowed Arthur. He struggled against the unwavering strength of the guard. The cart grinded to a halt. He didn't know exactly when it happened but he was unconscious again.

The guard carried him into the camp.

'Lady Morgana I have the captured King Arthur!'

'Excellent!,' She shrieked.

'I'm afraid we're out of holding cells, place him in that one, ignore the person in there, it doesn't matter,' She smiled. 'Out little King here will need to learn to share.' She said mockingly.

'Yes my lady,' He opened the door. The inhabitant cried out in shock before the body hit the bottom of the cell. Arthur lay unconscious on the floor. The young girl cautiously placed the only pillow beneath his head. She then quickly moved away in fear of the young man who lay there, unsure if he would hurt her.

Time passed and she stared frozen, unmoving, just staring at him. His eyes flickered open and were immediately drawn to the girl cowering in the corner. He sat up and bumped his head on the iron bars above.

She was undeniably beautiful. She had beautiful dark brown eyes and dark hair that fell in waves around her gorgeous face. Her face was covered in fear.

'It is alright, I won't hurt you,' He whispered and offered his hand in a friendly gesture. 'What is your name,' He said but received no answer. 'I am Arthur Pendragon, who are you?' He sat there for a few moments and she stared. He finally looked away realising she would not answer.

'Endrea Amata Tenebris Pulchritudo,' Said a tiny voice. He looked up at her.

'I didn't quite catch all that, do you have a shorter name?' He chuckled before he thought of Gwen and was disgusted with himself in his moment of joy. She smiled in return.

'Endrea,'She whispered.

'Endrea, do you know why we're here?' He asked.

'I- um… well Morgana is holding us because she thinks we might be useful,' She said, slowly moving out of her corner.

'Of course Morgana!' He sighed 'What do you mean 'useful'?'

'I-I-uh don't know,' She said softly.

'Well what is she planning for us?'

'Please, I'm sorry I don't know anymore!' Endrea cried.

'No, it's alright! I'm not angry, calm down,' Said Arthur calmly. Endrea crawled back into her corner. Arthur could not get another word out of her. It was only when she closed her eyes and lay asleep still he noticed the many healing cuts and bruises covering her body.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Days had passed since Arthur had fallen into Morgana's clutches. He had not cried once since then. He instead distracted himself by attempting to find a way out and struggling to get the young girl to speak to him again. She had not spoken again since that first day. As he lay down and looked at her, eyes closed in the corner he realised something, he felt like dim-witted for not realising it before.

'There is only one pillow, why did you give it to me,' He asked softly worried that he would frighten her.

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke. 'You needed it more,' she said almost inaudibly

'You have a kind spirit Edrea, I promise I will not harm you. I only want to help you so please don't be frightened of me,' He said gently. She seemed to relax if only slightly. She began to slowly creep ever so slightly forward. He thought he had finally gotten through to her but then she began to shake like a leaf. 'Edrea, I promise not to hurt you,' He repeated hoping it would calm her down but it soon became apparent that it was not he she feared.

The cell opened above them suddenly and the guard gripped Edrea. She whimpered as he tore her from the cell, unable to find the strength to scream.

'Let her go!' Arthur bellowed. He attempted to tackle the guard. The guard merely kicked him back into the cell and took Edrea away. The cell door slammed shut and Arthur felt helpless and emasculated. He was left with his dreaded thoughts which seemed to quickly turn to his beloved Gwenivere. He let out a soft cry before lying back on the floor of the cell. He closed his eyes hoping to sleep away the thoughts that clawed at his mind. He drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like moments but it might have been hours for all he knew, the cell door clanged open and Edrea dropped on top of Arthur. The cell slammed shut and she scurried off him. He looked at her for a moment. She was covered in cuts, bruises, burns and other signs of unimaginable pain. She stared at him, her eyes full of hopelessness.

'What did they do to you?' He whispered. She did not respond. 'Here, have the pillow and lay down, you need to rest,' He said kindly.

'No one should suffer for me,' she rasped.

'I would suffer more if I took it at your expense, please just lie down,'

'No!' she said. It was the most confident she had ever sounded and he knew he would not be able to change her mind.

'At least share it with me, I would not feel right taking it while you're in pain,' He stared straight into her dark brown eyes.

'I don't know,' She whispered.

'Please,' He responded. She moved slowly and cautiously over and placed her head next to his on the pillow, she stared into his eyes for a few moments before her nerves got the better of her and she turned onto her other side to face the wall.

He stared at the many marks on the surface of her fair skin. He gently touched one of the bruises on her skin so softly so he didn't hurt her but still she flinched.

'Don't touch me,' she hissed.

'Sorry,' He said as he quickly pulled his hand away.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled and then she was asleep.


End file.
